Tide-Man
Tide-Man is one of Dr. Coda's Robots. The sixth in his series, he is designed to be able to fight well on land and in the water. Physical Appearance Tide-Man was built with two very conflicting ideas—if he was to fight well on land, he'd need to be tough, and if he was to fight well in water, he'd need to be hydrodynamic. The result was something very strange—Tide-Man has a slender chassis shape, but some very heavy armor protecting him. To make up for this, a lot of Tide-Man's strength is in his legs—this way, he can swim through water easily, and still put up a decent fight on land. Both of his hands can turn into cannons, from which he fires both his weapons and water. Blue covers Tide-Man's face except for his eyes, most of his torso, and his feet. The rest of Tide-Man's body is colored in a darkish sea-green, also forming a "V" pattern across his torso. Weapons/Abilities Tide-Man's most basic ability is based upon his ability to take in water from his surroundings. While underwater, water enters his system and gets compressed, and once he emerges from the water he can fire this as a blast of water referred to as the Tide Cannon. If partially submerged, he can also use the Hydro Jet, firing water in a concentrated, continuous blast from his hands. Such an attack is less designed for dealing damage and moreso for inflicting pain and stunning the opponent. Aside from this, his only weapon is the Missile Cannon, which fires lightweight rockets that fly straight forward and, of course, explode on contact. Being lightweight, they don't do as much damage as one might expect. Generally, Tide-Man will carry twenty of these rockets on him at any one time. Tide-Man's obtained weapon is the Tide Cannon, which behaves similarly to Tide-Man's weapon of the same name. The wielder cannot refuel this weapon by submerging, however; it must be recharged the traditional way. Personality Tide-Man is one of the most tactically-minded Coda Robots. He is resourceful and well-prepared for many situations, as his nature. He is not the best fighter amongst them, and he acknowledges that, and attempts to make up for it by having strategy. He is known to handle leadership roles well. Backstory Tide-Man was built by Dr. Coda as one of 8 Robot Masters to guard Coda while he worked with Mega Man in his plot to take over the world. In the unlikely case the opponent was to turn the terrain on them, Tide-Man stood as an all-terrain Robot who would still be able to fight. When Coda was finished, Tide-Man, like the other robots, was sent to wreak havoc upon Monsteropolis. As his name suggested, he took over the beach, where he could fight most efficiently. After the events of the first Malversation game, Tide-Man returns to Mega Man seeking forgiveness for his actions. Due to his build, Tide-Man sometimes is a professional swimmer and runner, but his primary use is still his all-purpose resourcefulness--he is occasionally hired as an agent for military missions. Appearances MegaMobius (As one of many protagonists) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Every evil rebellion needs eight Robot Masters by Mega Man standards, and in this day and age I was going for ideas that were not commonly done. At this point, I was nearing the end, and I noticed there still wasn't a really good Robot Master whose stage I'd feel comfortable flooding. I had to make a water archetype—but, naturally, I couldn't do it the normal way. Tide-Man was the end result. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters